


Office hours

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Castiel, Riding, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Professor Novak is surprised when his boyfriend visits him in his office and tries to seduce him. But he could never say no to Dean, so Cas is happy to let him suck him off.





	Office hours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Professor Novak looked up from his work when someone knocked at his office door. His students rarely used his office hours to talk to him, so he was surprised that someone visited him. He saw his boyfriend and student Dean leaning against the door frame. They had met shortly after Dean had started to study at Stanford University.  Dean was fresh out of high school and very much attracted to the older professor.  Though equally attracted to Dean, Castiel was hesitant at first, especially because of the age difference of 15 years.  But no one was able to resist Dean for long and they started dating happily. In Dean's senior year, he was told unexpectedly that he needed the credits of another history class to be able to graduate.  By then only Cas' class 'mythology of the early Christians' was an option since Dean could not afford to prolong his studies unnecessarily. This had the drawback that they had to hide their relationship for the duration of the college year, but other than that they were still going strong. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a class? " Cas asked. 

"Professor Harvelle is just reviewing the last couple of classes. I know all of that shit already.  " Dean replied shrugging. 

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and when he turned around to lock the office doors, Cas, being familiar with Dean's plans, felt equal parts nervous and excited. 

"I'm sorry, Professor. I couldn't finish my assignment. Maybe we can come to another arrangement? "

Cas was surprised, but he quickly went along with it.

"Well, I'm sure I can think of another assignment you can finish instead. "

"I was thinking of something else. "

Dean ran his hand over his torso, slowly unbuttoning the highest button of his shirt. Cas' eyes flicked down to the bare skin of Dean's chest. Teasingly, Dean continued to open his shirt buttons

"Oh... I see. " 

Teasingly, Dean continued to open his shirt buttons, until he was able to slide it off his shoulders. 

"And now, Professor? "

Cas rolled his chair back and spread his legs invitingly. Immediately, Dean walked over to him and kneeled between his legs.  With practiced movements, he opened Cas' pants and got his half hard cock out. Dean leaned forward to wrap his lips around it and started to massage it with his tongue. Dean loved how it felt when his boyfriend's dick hardened in his mouth. 

Cas breathed out happily as his boyfriend started to blow him. Dean truly was talented with his mouth. Luckily, Cas was able to enjoy a blowjob from Dean often, because Dean loved blowing him. To him, there was nothing like the feeling of a hot, throbbing dick heavy on his tongue. Nothing like the tangy, salty taste of pre-cum. Nothing like the ability to render a strong man completely pliant and boneless with just a few strokes of his tongue. Of course, it helped that Dean absolutely adored Cas' dick. It was beautiful: Large, about 8 inches and pretty thick. It was pretty much straight, apart from the tip, which pointed slightly to the right. Cas' cock was the tiniest bit darker than the rest of his skin with a violet tint to it. Underneath were Cas' balls, well proportioned but a little asymmetrical. Carefully trimmed dark hair surrounded everything.

Grabbing the base of Cas' cock, Dean lowered his head, taking the erection deeper into his mouth. Slowly, he pulled himself off again, his tongue dragging slowly against Cas' cock. Dean kissed his way up from the base to the tip of his boyfriend's dick. Arriving at the top, Dean lapped at the slit a couple of times before he wrapped his lips around it again. He proceeded to alternate between bobbing his head up and down and licking at Cas' cock like a lollipop. Meanwhile, Dean used his hands to fondle and massage Cas' balls.

"Look at me. " Cas growled. 

When apple green eyes met ice blue ones, Dean muffled a groan. Cas' pupils were dilated, his lips were parted slightly and his face was flushed. Dean loved turning his boyfriend, who usually was so calm and collected, into a blushing, panting mess. Never breaking the eye contact, Dean lowered his head to deepthroat Cas. 

"Oh god... D-Dean..."

Dean grinned around the cock in his mouth and repeated that motion a couple of times. Then he saw the way Cas' hands were gripping the armrests of his chair tightly.  Pulling away for a short moment, Dean murmured:

"Stop holding back, Professor. "

Dean went back to sucking his boyfriend off, but when Cas continued to be tense he shot him a challenging look.  And after a moment, Cas let go of his chair and ran his hands through Dean's soft hair.  Grabbing a fistful of hair, Cas took control of Dean's movements and said huskily:

"I can stop holding back. "

Suddenly, he thrust his hips up, making the unprepared Dean gag. But Dean quickly got used to it and brought his gag reflex under control.  He relaxed, letting Cas fuck his throat the way he wanted, and enjoyed every second of it. After a little while, Cas pulled Dean's head off of his cock, making Dean whine. Cas leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, plunging his tongue into his mouth and chasing the taste of his own pre-cum. When they separated a thin string of spit connected their lips. 

"Ride me. " Cas commanded, breathing heavily. 

"Yes, daddy. " Dean replied without thinking.

"So, it's one of those days. " Cas stated, referring to Dean's daddy kink, which only surfaced when he felt a little bit depressed. 

Dean nodded with a light blush coloring his cheeks. Quickly he got rid of his pants and underwear before he straddled Cas. Dean was still stretched from their round of morning sex only a couple of hours earlier. So, he reached behind himself to hold Cas' dick steady and lowered himself onto it. When the tip slipped into his body, Dean and Cas moaned in unison. Dean quickly took all of Cas' thicker-than-average erection, his own hard cock forgotten as it was pressed against Cas' shirt. Eagerly, Dean started to move, bouncing on his boyfriend's dick. They kissed passionately again with Cas gently biting down on Dean's bottom lip. Dean increased his speed when Cas mumbled:

"Come on baby boy. Ride me faster. "

Hands on Cas' chest for balance, Dean rolled his hips, moaning breathlessly. Cas' hands were gripping Dean's chest, guiding his movements and helping him to keep up the fast pace. 

"S-Shit... Feels so nice, daddy. "

Cas grinned smugly, replying:

"You're such a good boy. Riding me so well. "

For the next few minutes, they stopped talking but the room was filled with moans, panting and a wet squelching sound every time Dean thrust back onto Cas' cock. Cas was already riled up from the fantastic blowjob he received and Dean's hot, tight body did nothing to help him calm down. So, he was the first one to reach his orgasm. When he felt heat bubbling up in his lower stomach, Cas panted:

"I'm c-close... I want to cum on your face.  "

As soon as the words had left Cas' mouth, Dean scrambled off of Cas' lap and went back onto his knees. While Cas jerked himself to completion, Dean held his feverish gaze, occasionally lapping at the tip. It didn't take long until Cas came with a deep moan. His whole body convulsed and he coated Dean's stubbly jaw, he cheekbones and even his eyelashes with his thick, white cum. After shooting every drop of his load, Cas moaned weakly at the sight of Dean's angelic face covered with his semen. 

"Come back here. " Cas panted.

When Dean was back on his lap, he immediately started to jerk him off, mouthing at Dean's jaw. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, whining and moaning, and unconsciously fucked into Cas' fist.

"Come for me baby boy. "

After a few moments, Dean came with a muffled shout of "Daddy!" and spilled his load onto Cas' hand.  For a minute or two, the two stayed liked that, slumped against each other.  When Dean grabbed his boyfriend's hand and licked his own jizz off, Cas' eyes darkened. Dean smiled cockily and his smile only widened when Cas said:

"Get dressed. We're going home.  I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk anymore. "

This promised to become a very enjoyable evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This story's theme: Cock worshipping with a side of daddy kink. I hope you like it!  
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
